In Another Life
by serenityrain2233
Summary: Hitomi and Van meet there future daughter who gives them glimpses of a future where there worlds were combined and that war had torn the two worlds apart. they later decover that their daughter is the  reincarnated love of Falcon... Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hitomi sat in bed next to Van deep in thought.**

"**Hitomi are you alright?" Van asked her seeing the expression on her face.**

"**I'm fine… I'm just thinking…" she replied to him.**

"**About what?" he asked.**

"**I think that we should tell everyone about us." She said not looking at him.**

"**Maybe your right?" he said causing her to look at him Hitomi then got up out of the bed silent and looked out the window.**

"**Hitomi what is it? Van asked her concerned following suite.**

"**We should wait." She said then went to walk out the door.**

"**You… still have feelings for Allen." He said as she turned the knob.**

"**Van…. Things are going to happen that need to… but I will always…" She stopped her words and left his room leaving Van to wonder what was going on with her had she had another vision.**

**Days had gone by and Van had not seen Hitomi it was like she was avoiding him then one day he spotted her she was with Allen they were walking side by side. Hitomi stopped walking with a bad feeling.**

"**Hitomi what is it?" Allen asked her.**

"**Allen I need you to promise me something." She said to him and he turned her to look at her.**

"**You know I would do anything for you Hitomi, what is it?" He replied to her.**

"**In two days you and Van are going to leave for battle." She said not looking at him.**

"**Is that why you are avoiding him?" Allen asked her. "You know he's been looking for you." He said seeing that she was refusing to look at him.**

"**Just promise me that…" She was interrupted.**

"**I promise we're both going to come back." He said causing her to finally look at him.**

**That evening Van followed Hitomi he didn't understand what he had heard earlier that day he then heard her singing a song as she sat near a window looking out at the sky.**

"_**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**_

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

**The music came to an end and she sat there looking at the keys Van wondering what she was thinking Van watched her get up and go to the window and look out and up at the sky.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said walking into the room.**

"**Van…" Hitomi said as he made way to her.**

"**I've wanted to talk to you." He said to her. **

"**I know, Allen told me." She said to him not wanting to look at him.**

"**Hitomi please tell me what's going on why are you acting so strange?" Van asked her.**

"**I feel that something is going to happen I don't know what and I don't know when." She said looking at him.**

"**Have you had a vision?" He asked her.**

"**No…" She said to him. "It's almost like something is blocking me from receiving a vision… I'll start to have one then it just cuts off." She said with concern.**

"**Tell me what you think is going to happen." He said to her and she looked at him.**

"**Zaibach is going to break through the lines and attack the palace directly." She said looking at him straight in the eyes. Van then went to leave the room and Hitomi went to follow and something gripped her and she became dizzy and light headed.**

"**Van… Wait where are you going?" she said as she then fell to her knees.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said as he knelt down. "What's wrong?" He asked her.**

"**I don't know." She said then fell into Van's arms. **

"**Hitomi..!" He yelled then picked her up and ran to find Millerna.**

"**Millerna..!" He yelled storming through the study doors.**

"**Van… What's wrong?" Dryden asked.**

"**It's Hitomi… Where is Millerna?" He asked. Dryden led Van down the hall and opened a door where Millerna was sitting and reading a book.**

"**Millerna…" Van said causing her to look and see Hitomi in Van's arms.**

"**Hitomi…?" She said worried about her friend. "What happened..?" She asked making her way to them.**

"**I don't know she just passed out." Van explained.**

"**Let's get her to her room and I'll take a look at her." Millerna said as Van left to do as he was told while Millerna got her medical bag. **

**Millerna came in the room and started to look her over and wasn't seeing anything that would be wrong she looked confused.**

"**Well what's wrong?" Van asked her.**

"**It's hard to determine the problem with out her awake to tell me things." Millerna said to him. "Can you tell me Van, How she's been feeling lately." She asked.**

"**She's been avoiding me the past few days so I wouldn't know." He admitted.**

"**Allen would know she's been spending a lot of time with him the past few days." Dryden said rubbing it in Van's face.**

"**Well could some one go get him?" Millerna asked.**

"**Don't look at me, Allen and I don't get along too well." Dryden spoke up.**

"**I'll go then." Van said leaving the room.**

"**So what do you think is wrong?" Dryden asked her after Van left.**

"**Like I said I don't know." She repeated herself.**

"**But you have an idea I know that look on your face." Dryden said to her putting his arms around her.**

"**I won't say till I'm sure." She said to her husband. Van came back with Allen.**

"**Allen I'm glad you're here can you tell me how Hitomi has been feeling the past few days." Millerna asked him as he made his way in the room. Allen looked at her confused.**

"**She was fine a dinner what happened?" Allen said concerned. "She told me that she's been dizzy." Allen finally told them.**

"**Has she been nauseated?" Millerna asked him.**

"**She got sick yesterday." Allen told them. "Millerna what is it?" He asked her.**

"**Allen this next question is going to seem odd and uncomfortable but have you and Hitomi been together?" She asked him and he looked at her confused.**

"**She means have you slept with her." Dryden blurted out. Allen was silent and looked at Van and Van looked back.**

"**You think she's pregnant don't you?" Allen asked turning the tables around trying to avoid the question.**

"**Well there is no explanation other than this she seems to be fine." Millerna said.**

**Allen looked at Hitomi then closed his eyes.**

"**One time…" He said in a low voice and swallowed hard while Van stood there trying to put things together things that Hitomi had said to him wanting to tell everyone about them then her avoidance of him then he heard Allen speak his words. Everyone looked at Allen.**

"**And if you all should know my personal business she and I agreed that it was a mistake." He said looking at Van with sorrow in his eyes. "Now please excuse me." He said turning and walking out of the room. Van watched him leave he knew that Allen loved her with all his being and for Hitomi to say that it was a mistake must have hurt him deeply then Van looked back at Hitomi and thought to himself that if she were pregnant it was most likely his. He gulped at this thought.**

"**Van you alright?" Dryden asked him seeing the look on his face. "Do you know something that we don't?" Dryden asked him. He thought for a moment.**

"**What would I know?" Van let finally spit out.**

"**You know Van you can pretend all you want that you don't care about her but we all know the truth and finding out that Allen slept with her…" Dryden stopped with Millerna yelling at him.**

"**Enough Dryden!" She said feeling Hitomi's head. "I want you all out now! Hitomi needs to rest…" She said worried.**

"**What is it?" Dryden asked.**

"**I missed the fact that she's running a fever and need to get it down and you are not helping." She said to him angered. Hitomi started to thrash around.**

"**Hitomi..? Can you hear me?" She asked her. "Hitomi you need to wake up…" Millerna said worried.**

"**Something is wrong." Van said watching. Hitomi then tried to speak but it was faint.**

"**If I didn't know any better I would say someone or something is attacking her through her mind." Dryden said then looked at Van.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**I hate to say it but you right." Van said in agreement. Hitomi then let out a scream and with it came a slash to her arm.**

"**Hitomi!" everyone yelled the scream was enough to get Allen to run back into the room.**

"**What happened?" He said seeing the seen before him.**

"**Some one is attacking her through her mind." Millerna said putting pressure on the wound. **

"**And we can't stop it." Allen said with concern on his face for her.**

"**Hitomi… Come on you can do this wake up!" Millerna said tears forming in her eyes.**

"**I'm going in after her." Van said stepping up.**

"**Do you even know how to Van?" Dryden asked.**

"**Hitomi has been teaching me I think that I could." He said to them.**

**Inside Hitomi's mind a voice was talking to her and a figure without a face was standing before her she could hear Van and the others.**

"**Yes that's right Van come to me." The voice said. Hitomi looked at the figure.**

"**No I won't let you have him." She said to him.**

"**And how do you intend to stop me as long as I have you here you can't speak to them out there and besides I can't let you tell them about our plans." The figure said ready to swipe at her with a sword. Hitomi stood to her feet as she blocked the sword with her arms taking the blow to the wrist this time.**

"**I won't let you!" She yelled and with the last bit of her power a bright light began to shine.**

**Out side Van was getting ready to try when Hitomi's wrists stared to bleed.**

"**Van hurry!" Millerna said seeing this. He closed his eyes and began just as he had started a bright light shown through out the room it was coming from Hitomi.**

**When the light vanished they all looked at her in amazement.**

"**Van what happened?" Allen asked.**

"**I don't know but I didn't do anything." He replied. Hitomi then spoke.**

"**Van… You can't… come in…." she said then opened her eyes.**

"**Hitomi thank goodness." Millerna said to her. With in a few minutes Hitomi was able to sit up and Millerna began to stitch up her wounds.**

"**Hitomi what is going on?" Allen asked her. She looked at his with weakness in her eyes.**

"**You mean what was going on in my mind?" She said not wanting to look at anyone. "Well… it was a battle only I could be involved in. Any one who would have come after me would have been killed." She said with her eyes closed. "I could hear you all but I couldn't speak so that's when I fought back with everything I had." She said opening her eyes looking at her wrists.**

"**Dryden… Zaibach is going to attack the castle using only one Guymelef." She said looking at him directly.**

"**So that's why… they found out that you knew." Dryden responded.**

"**Yes." Hitomi replied to him.**

"**Thank you, I'll give the order for troops to be posted around in the city and the castle." He said leaving the room.**

"**Hitomi I'm going to go and get you something for the pain try not to move your arms till I get back." Millerna said getting to her feet and leaving as well leaving her alone with Van and Allen. Hitomi looked out her window and sighed.**

"**So I take it that you both know." She said to them not looking at them.**

"**Yes we know Hitomi." Allen said walking over and sitting on the bed with her.**

"**Now the question is who does the baby belong to?" She said looking at him.**

"**Wait a minute you and Van?" Allen said then looking at Van. "You mean to tell me Van that you just stood there and let me tell…." Allen said angered at him.**

"**This isn't the time to get angry or upset." Hitomi said getting dizzy once more with pain to her head.**

"**Hitomi what is it?" Allen asked her.**

"**He's trying to het back in." She said opening her eyes with tears in them.**

"**Who Hitomi?" Van said coming closer.**

"**I don't know I can't see his face… If he gets back in I won't be able to stop him." She said closing her eyes in pain. Allen and Van looked at one another.**

"**What does he want?" Van asked.**

"**He wants you Van… he wants you to come in my mind and then he's going to kill you." Hitomi said looking at him.**

"**Why not go after Van directly?" Allen asked.**

"**In order for him to do that Van wound have to have a weakened boy and mind." She said.**

"**That would mean that." Van said.**

"**He came after me to get to you because who ever this is knows that it would take everything I have to keep him out right now my powers are weak." Hitomi said gripping her hand and when she did blood pooled up under the bandages.**

"**Hitomi don't do that." Allen said taking them into his hands. "Hitomi doesn't that hurt?" Allen asked looking at her, her eyes were heard.**

"**No it doesn't hurt." She said looking up at him. Then for a brief second Allen saw some one other than Hitomi.**

"**Allen…?" Van said to him then Hitomi blinked.**

"**You saw it didn't you." She asked him.**

"**See what? Allen what did you see?" Van asked him.**

"**I'm not sure what I just saw." Allen said.**

"**I need you tell you both before I'm unable to do so." Hitomi said.**

"**Tell us what Hitomi? And why wouldn't you be able to tell us." Allen asked worried.**

"**I have never told anyone what I'm about to tell you. When I was 10 I was playing in my front yard and my mom had gone in for a minute I was playing with a ball and it got away from me and I chased it into the street I was almost killed by a car the man that was driving couldn't stop but the car was smashed in the front and I was unharmed he got out shocked at what had just happened and he just stared at me he told police that came that there was a tall angelic being standing there then it entered my body…. Everyone thought he was crazy but the truth is she's been there this whole time she's been dormant till now." **

"**So what you are saying is that she feels the need to protect you." Allen said.**

"**Zaibach knows I'm pregnant and they know that I've been with Van…" Hitomi said feeling tears starting to form.**

"**They want the child." Allen said feeling her sadness. "That's why you were spending time with me you were trying to convince them that it was mine." Allen said lift her chin and wiped her tear.**

"**Hitomi I will do all that I can to help you and Van." He spoke looking at Van then getting to his feet he smiled at Van and put his hand on his shoulder then walked away and out the door. Van looked at Hitomi sitting in the bed.**

"**Hitomi all that you did was to protect me and the baby." He said sitting with her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and he saw genuine fear.**

"**Yes, but I'm not strong enough any more." Hitomi said in defeat letting the tears fall down her cheeks.**

"**Hitomi… you're the strongest person that I know." Van said to her wiping the tears from her face.**

"**Thank you Van…" She said trusting herself into him and he embraced her tightly.**

**Days went by and no attack had come and people were getting comfortable again Hitomi even ventured around second guessing what she had seen in her vision.**

**Then out of nowhere the palace shook Hitomi ran through the halls the wall had been knocked in the stair case broken.**

"**Help! Someone please help me!" She heard.**

"**Merle!" She yelled running towards her Merle was hanging on to a part of the railing.**

"**Hold on Merle!" Hitomi said reaching out her hand to Merle. "Take my hand….!" She said to her Merle grabbed hold.**

"**This way!" Allen said running in the room Van behind him they both saw Hitomi hanging on to Merle. **

"**Van! Get up there fast!" Allen said running up the stairs that were left Van was behind him running. **

"**But Allen the stairs are gone." Van said running Allen turned and looked at him with hard eyes.**

"**Then you're going to have to fly then." He said as the stair well was ending. Van opened his wings and took off with out question.**

"**Allen what are you doing?" Van yelled at him seeing that he wasn't stopping. Van landed behind Hitomi then watched as Allen leaped into the air he barely made it but got to the other side as Van had lifted Merle up. As Allen got there parts of the ceiling were falling and he shielded Hitomi.**

"**Let's get them out of here!" Allen said then more debris fell from the ceiling this time Hitomi got hit.**

"**Hitomi!" They all yelled lifting the pieces off her they saw blood as Allen lifted her to get her out of the way. They made there way out of harms way and examined her.**

"**Where is the blood coming from?" Merle asked as the two men were examining her.**

"**Allen where is the wound?" Van asked pancing. Allen looked at looked they Hitomi opened her eyes.**

"**Hitomi…" Allen said worried she lifted his hand barely and put it on the wound then she gasped for air. Allen lifted her shirt there was a decent sized piece of wood in her side.**

"**Where is Millerna?" Van asked.**

"**I don't know Van." Allen said not looking at him but only at the wound.**

"**We need to do something." Merle said.**

"**It needs to come out now…" Allen said with a determined face.**

"**You don't know how to do that." Van said and Allen finally looked at him.**

"**Van I'm a soldier I have had to deal with wounds like this and I'm telling you if it does not come out now she will die." He said to him. "You need to hold her down." He told him. Allen then took hold of the wood.**

"**Forgive me." He said to Hitomi then he pulled and she screamed in pain at the wood came out of her side. Allen then ripped his sleeve and placed the cloth on the wound.**

"**Keep pressure on it Van while I go and try and find Millerna." Allen said standing to his feet. Hitomi opened and closed her eyes off and on till Allen came back with Millerna.**

"**Allen you did the right thing." Millerna said examining the wound. Van had them picked Hitomi and moved her to the wing of the castle that had not been hit in the attack. Dryden joined the group and told them that the soldier that was responsible was in the dungeon.**

"**Don't worry Hitomi should be fine." Millerna said to Van and Allen.**

"**What about?" Merle said. **

"**The baby should be fine as well." Millerna said smiling.**

**Elsewhere Zaibach scientists were conspiring with forces that should be left alone.**

"**I don't think that this is what Dornkirk wanted." Falcon spoke out.**

"**Dornkirk wants the girl Hitomi and this is a bonus now that she is with child." Damian spoke to him.**

"**And just think about it Falcon the child would be you nephew you could raise him as your own." Zion said to him with a grin on his face. **

"**I have a feeling that things will not go the way that you want. Excuse me I'm needed on the flying fortress." Falcon said leaving who he once called his friends.**

**As he entered his quarters on the ship on a course to Palace he looked out the window.**

"**What they are asking is foolish. And what makes them think that I would do such a thing to my own brother. They don't even know if the child is his or not either way it's out right wrong." He spoke to himself thinking about the girl Hitomi whom he had only caught glimpses of. Back at the castle Millerna walked out of Hitomi's room.**

"**She just needs rest." Millerna said to them.**

"**Millerna, your needed else where." Dryden said putting his arm around her leading her off.**

"**We should help with the clean up." Allen said walking down the hall.**

"**I'll stay lord Van they really do need help." Merle said to him. Van nodded and walked away as Merle walked into the room quietly and sat next to Hitomi worried for her friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Down stairs Van watched Allen as he was moving rubble out of the way he picked up a piece of wood and quickly dropped it and walked behind a wall Van walked over to see that is was a piece that had blood on it Van rounded the same corner and there was Allen leaning against the wall he had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard and for the first time Van saw his hands with out his white gloves.**

"**Allen… you alright?" Van asked walking over to him.**

"**Van… Yeah I'm fine." He said to him.**

"**You know Allen you don't have to lie I can clearly see that your not." Van point out to him. Allen smiled and opened his eyes.**

"**Through out this war you have seen so much blood… I can't believe you're freaked out over a small amount." Van said to him.**

"**It's not that fact that it's blood Van… It's because it was Hitomi's blood to have her blood on my hands…" he said lifting his hands and tears flowed down his cheeks. At that moment Van saw how much he loved Hitomi.**

"**Allen… She's going to be fine you heard Millerna." Van said to him.**

"**Van one wrong move and I could have killed her." Allen said balling pup his hands into fists.**

"**Allen you saved her life by doing what you did." Van said to him putting his hands on Allen's shoulders to reassure him that everything was okay.**

"**Thank you Van… Enough of this we need to prepare…" Allen said to Van.**

"**Allen?" Van said wondering what he was thinking.**

"**Van I have no doubt that this was an attempt to take Hitomi that went very wrong." Allen said.**

"**You think they will try again so soon?" Van asked and Allen looked at him.**

"**Think Van when would you attack your enemy while they are down or wait till they regain themselves?" He said looking at the wall in front of him.**

**Upstairs Merle was watching over Hitomi when she started to stir.**

"**Hitomi…" Merle said walking over to her.**

"**It hurts…" Hitomi said in pain wanting to curl her self up into a ball but that hurt even worse.**

"**Hitomi hold on I'll go get help…" she said running out of the room.**

**Merle ran as fast as she could trying to find Millerna once she had the two ran up the back stairs to Hitomi's room, Gaddes saw this and reported to Allen what he had seen along with Van who also had made there way up to the room but as they went to open the door Merle came out.**

"**Merle what's wrong?" Van asked.**

"**I don't know but Millerna asked me to leave and to keep others form coming in." Merle said worried with a sad look on her face. Allen already had an idea of what might be going on but stayed silent.**

**Inside the room Millerna held Hitomi which is all she could do for her at the moment and just wait. An hour had passed when Millerna emerged from the room and all were waiting for an answer as to what was going on.**

"**I'm sorry…" She said not looking either Allen or Van in the eye.**

"**Millerna…" Allen said harshly.**

"**Hitomi is fine…" Millerna said sadly.**

"**She lost the Baby didn't she?" Allen asked her.**

"**Yes…. I'm so sorry." She said wanting to cry. Van stood there in shock at the news then Allen walked away enraged.**

"**Allen where are you going?" Van asked him.**

"**To take care of something." He said making his way down the hall.**

"**Why is he so upset?" Merle asked then Van looked at Millerna.**

"**Because Merle the child was his." Millerna said which only was confusing to Merle.**

"**What are you talking about the baby was Van's." Merle said letting out the secret.**

"**What…!" Millerna said shocked and looked at Van. "There is no way that the baby was his." Millerna said.**

"**Millerna its true Hitomi and I had been…" Van stopped.**

"**What I'm saying Van is that when the baby was detached just now the size matches with the time Hitomi and Allen…." She stopped. Van stood there for a moment and thought about this.**

"**He's going to kill the prisoner." Van said. "We need him alive." Van said taking off to stop Allen from doing anything he might regret later.**

**Down in the dungeon Allen had the prisoner up against the wall when Van got down there.**

"**Allen what are you doing?" Van asked him trying to back him off.**

"**I want answers and he's going to give them to me one way or another." Allen said with hatred in his eyes that neither Van nor anyone else had ever seen. "Now Zaibach scum tell me what Dornkirk wants." Allen yelled at the prisoner.**

"**Who ever said I answer to Dornkirk." He said with a grin on his face.**

"**If not Dornkirk than whom do you answer to?" Van said confused then both watched the prisoners face it was changing his attitude as well.**

"**He's a dark man always wearing a black cloak no one has ever seen his face and I heard lord Falcon call him Damian once." He said not looking at his interrogators.**

"**Falcon what does he have to do with all this?" Van asked him getting angered.**

"**Be great full that he is or that girl would be in Damian's possession right now, it was his idea to send me on this suicide mission instead of letting Damian do as he please, now that I failed Falcon will have no choice or face the consequences." He said looking at them both. Listen Falcon my not be the man he should be… but he risked his life to save Hitomi's I don't know why but he will stop at nothing to keep her away from Damian and if by some reason she is taken you better hope that Damian trusts Falcon enough…" he said to them.**

"**Why are you telling us all this?" Allen asked.**

"**I was told to tell you… Look Damian some how found out that draconians possess some kind of power even thought they themselves don't know it. He found this out by experimenting on Falcon." The prisoner told Van and Allen. Up in Hitomi's room Hitomi opened her eyes but it wasn't Hitomi but a part of Hitomi that had been dormant another person that had been residing with in Hitomi since she was little. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her image.**

"**I think that it is time for a change." She said to herself with that her hair grew out long past her shoulders and out of now where a dress of lavender appeared on her. She smiled at this as a jewel appeared around her neck.**

"**Much better… Now to find Van…" She said walking out of her room and headed down to the dungeon she opened the door and had over heard some of the conversation then she made herself known.**

"**Its true Falcon has put himself at great risk to protect me…" Hitomi spoke causing everyone in the room to look over to her. They were in shock at her appearance.**

"**Hitomi?" Van asked watching her smile at him.**

"**Yes and no. My name is Kagome I have been living with in Hitomi now for years… I had searched and searched for a girl that was pure of heart then one day just when I was about to give up I found her she was very young at the time she gladly excepted me and I have been living with in her ever since waiting for the day when I would be reborn, but things don't always go to plan… and those that pursue her those that have hurt her will pay…." Kagome spoke with anger.**

"**So do you know what is going on?" The prisoner asked her.**

"**Yes, I do… I'm the part of Hitomi that can see the past and the future… So Damian wishes to see my power… he just might get that wish…" She said smiling.**

"**So you have taken over Hitomi's body?" Allen asked.**

"**Not with out her permission she was too weak and new that she would not be able to fight. So I took over from there I healed the wounds." Kagome spoke to them.**

"**So tell me who are you?" Van asked and she smiled at him.**

"**I am Kagome a princess that has vowed to fight against those who threaten to destroy. I lived over a thousand years ago and vowed to return one day to once again defend the weak." She spoke to them.**

"**Yes lord Falcon told me all about it." The prisoner said.**

"**Van… Trust me when I say that your brother's heart is still the same as you knew as a child." Kagome spoke to him with a voice that told him it was true.**

"**What do we do now?" Allen asked her.**

"**We prepare for a battle that will determine the future of your world." She said with sadness in her voice as she walked back up the stairs.**

"**Wait… What do you know that you're not telling us?" Van yelled at her causing her to stop in her steps. Kagome turned and looked at him.**

"**I wish I could take away all your sadness and pain and I pray that I can stop any further pain and sadness." She said then continued on her way Allen put a hand on his shoulder from behind and they continued on their way.**

"**Hitomi… I mean Kagome…." Van said not wanting to defend her.**

"**You can call me Hitomi if you want Van its okay." She said as she continued walking.**

"**Alright then… Hitomi, where are you going?" Allen asked as she stopped in front of a door.**

"**You don't know what's behind this door Allen?" She asked him as she turned the handle and opened it. **

"**It the castles training room." He said looking at her strangely.**

"**What are we doing here?" Van asked her as she walked over to the far wall where the swords were she closed her eyes then ran her hands over the swords ever so gracefully; she then stopped over a particular sword and picked up taking it from its sheath.**

"**Hitomi…?" Van said as she held it in the air then looked at Allen.**

"**You know about this sword don't you Allen?" She asked him.**

"**Yes, no one not even I could wield it." He said hanging his head.**

"**Both of you draw your swords." She said pointing the blade at them.**

"**Your crazy… we're not going to fight you." Van said to her.**

"**You need to." she said with a hard face that was pleading at the same time. "You have to teach me." She continued.**

"**Fine then…" Allen said drawing his sword smiling then he saw her smile. "You must already possess some skill seeing how you knew the proper way to remove it from the sheath." He said to her as she smiled.**

"**Things are not what they always appear to be." She said meeting his sword she was enjoying the practice not letting him know that she was merely testing him and as the went back and forth she wondered why he wasn't able to wield the sword his heart seemed in the right way to do so. Then something seemed to grip her heart she held her chest as she hit the floor he skin went pale as she looked around the room.**

"**Hitomi…!" Van said running to her side as Allen was already there.**

"**He's here… I know he's here… she whispered to them.**

"**Are you sure?" Allen asked her.**

"**Trust me I'd know his presences anywhere." She said as she was helped to her feet she reached for a dagger from pocket in the skirt of her dress and through it at a dark corner in the room.**

"**Isn't that right Damian…?" She said out loud as the dagger seemed to disappear.**

"**Well…. Well… well… it would appear that you have finally awakened dear Kagome." Damian said stepping out from the shadow and was holding the dagger in his hand. "It seems that no matter what I do, I can never kill you." He said seeing her sweat. "But it seems that I have caught you at a weak point." He said almost laughing. Kagome pulled away from Van and Allen at that comment.**

"**I'll take you on any time any where." She said to him.**

"**That's what you said the last time… you remember don't you… I think it was… oh yes when I killed you…." He said rubbing that fact in her face.**

"**Yes, well we both know how that happened don't we." She said looking at her sword.**

"**So I see you found it." Damian said with a look of fear in his eyes now that his hood was down and his face could be seen.**

"**Yes, and this time things are going to be different this time it's you who will die by this sword…." She spoke anger building up with in her. "If I were you I would leave now while you have the chance." She said closing her eyes. **

"**This isn't over and I will have your power." He said then disappearing.**

**Kagome opened her eyes and Van and Allen walked up on each side of her.**

"**What was that all about?" Van asked.**

"**You know him but how?" Allen asked watching her drop her head Van turned her to look at them. When he did this she opened her eyes and tears were falling down her cheeks.**

"**He used the one I loved to betray me ending my life to obtain my power." She said pulling away from him. "No please I would like to be alone." She said leaving the room.**

"**There is a lot to this Van." Allen said after she left.**

"**I agree but how are we going to put the pieces together." Van said watching Allen as he was thinking.**

"**Van; think about what she has told us." Allen said still in thought Van joining him now. Moments later Van got a look on his face.**

"**Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Allen said as he saw the look on Van's face. And he could see that Van didn't want to say it.**

"**Van… Whether you want it to be true or not it most likely is. Falcon is this person Damian used before to betray her." Allen spat out of his mouth.**

"**It would explain why he would protect Hitomi." Van said lowering his head.**

**Later that day Van went to Hitomi's room he opened the door to her room to find that she was out on the balcony she was looking at the sky he watched her for a moment she sat on the bench and sighed her hair falling to the side it was at that moment he noticed a scar between her shoulder blades. He knew that Hitomi didn't have a scar there.**

"**Van… you can join me if you would like…" She said letting him know that she knew he was there. Van made his way outside and leaned on the railing.**

"**Damian is right about me… If I were strong enough to begin with I would have killed him long ago…" She said letting her hair hide her face.**

"**It's hard for a person to fight back when they are stabbed in the back." Van said to her causing her to jerk her head up and look at him.**

"**It's a bad scar on your back." He said to her.**

"**You saw it then, I didn't get that from Damian I got it in a battle protecting my family and friends…" She said not looking at him. "I would gladly lay my life down for those that I love." She said smiling remembering the battle. "I remember when my grandmother was dying it was after the war that tool many lives even the king and queen of my dear country I was at her side and I took her hand and begged to take her place I loved her that much… she opened her eyes and her last words to me were… I have had my time here and now its over do not wish to trade a life that had a long life ahead for one that has already lived… with those words and a tear she closed her eyes and died." Kagome said then opened her eyes to see Van's face.**

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that." She said blushing.**

"**It's alright… You know you're much like Hitomi." He said causing her to think for a moment.**

"**Why is it that you think I chose her? Hitomi is a very special person." Kagome said looking at Van. "But you already know that don't you?" Kagome said smiling at him he smiled in return and even laughed a bit.**

"**Van…" she spoke gaining his attention.**

"**What is it?" He asked seeing there was something she wanted to say to him. **

"**Do… You love Hitomi…. more than your own life?" She asked him.**

"**Yes I do…" He admitted to her. "Why do you ask?" He asked her watching her face it was sad at his words.**

"**Oh… no reason I just wanted to know." She said not looking at him.**

"**You're debating on whether you're going to give Hitomi her body back aren't you? I figured out that the one you loved long ago was Falcon and you want to be with him." Van said letting her know he figured her out. She smiled at him then closed her eyes as the sun hit her face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"**It would have been nice to be with him once more… I wouldn't take your love from you the way it was taken from me…" She said to him standing up to join him on the railing. "Hitomi loves you too Van… very much." She then pushed herself away from the railing and embraced Van. "The two of you were meant to be…" She said holding him tightly Van couldn't help but embrace her back.**

"**Van you have helped me more than what you will ever know… thank you…" she said breaking away and leaving walking totally out of the room it's self Van then went to find Allen and the others.**

"**So, Van how did it go?" Dryden asked him as he walked through the door.**

"**This is all very complicated… I think she will be fine…" Van spoke out of his mouth.**

"**Complicated… I'd say." Millerna said. "What about Hitomi what is going to happen to her?" Millerna continued. Van looked at them not knowing the answer.**

"**She said that she wouldn't take her away from me." Van said looking at the floor.**

**Dryden walked over to some books on a wall and looked at them.**

"**There is a fairy tale with a princess that met a tragic death here some where…. Ah here it is…" He said pulling the book down. **

"**There is a story about this princess?" Millerna said.**

"**What does it say?" Allen asked.**

"**I'm surprised you all should know this story." Merle spoke up after seeing the book.**

"**It's about a princess who over came great trials in her life and sacrificed everything for her people even her own life in the end." Merle finished.**

"**You know the story?" Van said in shock.**

"**Yes the beautiful princess Kagome fought many battles protecting her kingdom using her sword of ages that only she could wield her powers were great but it wasn't enough to save her family and at the end of the story and evil man possessed her true love and he killed her but before she died she saw the evil leave his body knowing that it wasn't really him." Merle said telling what she knew.**

"**It also says that she took her love with her so that they might be together one day." Dryden said. "Here it continues. Legend has it that the princess could be revived if one possessed a pure heart and was willing to sacrifice all for those that she loved to once again fight the evil that took her life and those that she loved." Dryden said looking through the pages. "That's it there's nothing more." He said closing the book.**

"**Van… Where is she now?" Allen asked him.**

"**I don't know she left her room after we talked." He said.**

"**Couldn't you find her Van… use that thing Hitomi was teaching you." Merle said reminding him of the possibility. He closed his eyes and concentrated then opened his eyes.**

"**She's in the training room." He said to the group who then all went there to see her. they opened the door to find her raining she had changed her long hair back in a ponytail and she wore a black top with gold trim along with black shorts with gold trim they watched in shock and amazement at her moves. Kagome then noticed they were there watching and stopped what she was doing picked up her sword putting it in its sheath.**

"**So you all found me…" She said smiling at them.**

"**What are you doing here?" Allen asked her.**

"**I realized that the only way that I'm going to defeat Damian is to stop feeling sorry for myself and get myself ready by training I use to dedicate every minute of every day to this… until…" She spoke stopping her words and smiled.**

"**I get it your guard was down and that is how Damian was able to get near you." Dryden spoke up.**

"**That's right after the wars I met a man and fell in love taking time away from what should have been the most important thing my training… I was told not to fall in love for if I did it would be my death for there were demons that were after my power." She said to them leaning against a wooden poll.**

"**What is it about your power? Why do they want it?" Merle asked and her question was met with a smile.**

"**Because; the person that possesses it can control life, death and every thing between." She said holding out her hand showing them a purple glowing ball of light. "My power has no limits as far as I know and if I had not been killed by my own sword I would still be alive as well." She said to them smiling at the ball of light. "I know the past and I can see the future every ones but my own and the one who killed me." She said closing her hand. "Its so hard not to feel anger towards him that's why I chose Hitomi she holds nothing against anyone she has forgiven more than what I ever could have imagined she never angers easily and her spirit is calm and strong." She finished.**

"**So you basically used Hitomi to calm your own anger…?" Dryden said folding his arms at the woman. "Here is a question what happens to Hitomi if you get yourself killed?" Dryden continued. "The way I see things here is you tell of yourself as a self less person like Hitomi but really you are the most selfish person that I have ever met, taking over some ones body changing them and assuming her life." Dryden finished. The others looked at him then back at Kagome. Kagome was silent and didn't know what to say she thought on his words and maybe a part of her was selfish she looked at the man accusing her.**

"**Dryden you shouldn't speak to her like that." Millerna spoke up to him. "If it weren't for her Hitomi would surly be dead right now." Millerna said in her defense.**

"**No Millerna it's alright but I will say this to you Dryden you do not know me you do not know what I have sacrificed and what I will once again, my soul when this is over will return to where it once came into the darkness and loneliness awaiting for that light to and my rebirth. You Dryden future king of Astoria will make this country into a great nation when this war is over but only if you can see past what is in front of you." She said as if she were looking into his soul, he smiled at her words.**

"**I already know what is most important, and another thing all power has it limits." Dryden said walking towards the door.**

"**Wait what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked him as he reached for the door knob and he smiled and gave a laugh turned to her with the other all watching the conversation between them with curiosity.**

"**You yourself have a weakness in your power there for you are not all powerful, it got you killed once before Damian knows your weakness don't you think he will use it again… you yourself even admitted a few minutes ago that you needed Hitomi to calm your anger… anger its self is a weakness because when a person is angry the do not think and rush in to things making mistakes and sometimes leading to death. So Kagome be careful while you are in Hitomi's body and remember what you feel she does you can do damage to her." Dryden finished now leaving the room Kagome just stared at the door after he was gone.**

"**Is what he said true?" Merle spoke up after a while and Kagome turned to face Hitomi's friends.**

"**Is it true?" Van asked her repeating Merle question.**

**Kagome was just silent at his question not knowing what to say she thought once again on his words with a concerned look on her face she wondered how he knew so much and wondered if he could be right.**

"**I don't know…" She finally said trying to think.**

"**You said that you could see the future if that's true then what about Hitomi tell us if she does suffer because of you." Millerna asked of her to do so.**

"**I have seen her future I know where she will be and what she will become but I believe that future might have been before I took over…" she said to the group not wanting to reveal too much about Hitomi's future. Van sat and thought to himself about the he actions.**

"**That's not true… if you told us that then we would know the outcome of the war…" Van called her on it.**

"**The future is a funny thing Van a person can see one thing try and stop it but what happens is by trying to stop it or change things you then create a whole other future a persons decisions are what create the future know one should know what's going to happen all a person should do is live in the moment live the best that you know how and create your own future, nothing is ever set in stone." Kagome finished speaking to Van trying to make him and the others understand.**

**The next day out in the woods Kagome decided to take her training to another level and while out she ran into Zaibach soldiers who in turn attacked her.**

"**These are not normal soldiers." She said trying to regroup as she ran back to her allies but on her way she was encountered by another group.**

"**What's the pretty princess going to do now?" One of then men said as the surrounded her. It was then from the back one of them was struck and fell to the ground.**

"**Maybe we will just have to even the odds." Allen spoke as he and Van made there way out into the open Kagome smiled at the sight of them. There was a silence then the sound of clashing metal of each sword the three were now almost back to back over powered by these men.**

"**What are they?" Allen asked.**

"**What ever they are they are not human." Van said making himself ready to fight again along with the others when a beam of light appeared just outside the circle they had found themselves in then just that fast all the men that threatened their lives were gone cut down before them. The three went to approach the person they stood to their feet taking off their head gear revealing raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back the girl turned to look at them they saw her eyes they were strange color half green and half maroon she wore a solemn look on her face.**

"**Who are you?" Van asked as she looked at him and blinked her eyes at his question she then diverted her gaze at Kagome.**

"**You know who I am don't you?" She said to Kagome with a smile then knelt down on once knee bowing her head.**

"**My lady it is my honor to protect you." The girl spoke then looking up at her. Kagome looked at her trying to see who she was but couldn't and wondered why that would be.**

"**I'm sorry but I don't…" Kagome spoke to the girl then watched her smile fade away as she stood to her feet.**

"**I see…" She said not knowing what to do or say.**

"**What is you name?" Kagome asked her trying to be kind the girl looked up at her.**

"**My name is… ****Aleena…" She said to them looking them all over.**

"**You don't seem to be surprised at all at where you are." Allen said to her.**

"**I was sent here… it is my duty to protect all who stand against the Zaibach Empire and to protect those of the royal house… it is what I was born to do…" She said fading out her words.**

"**Where are you from?" Kagome asked her Aleena debated on her words for a few minutes.**

"**A future where the war still continues against the Empire only… earth is involved as well some how they found a way to travel there taking the battle and pursuing my…" She stopped as she thought about what she was going to say. **

"**Were you going to say Family?" Allen asked she just looked at him and he smiled at her.**

"**Aleena… you're a child… How old are you?" Allen continued to ask.**

"**Should my age matter you saw what I am capable of doing." She spoke to him closing her eyes smiling then let out a sigh.**

"**Why are you putting your life on the line? Why not some one else?" Van asked her.**

"**You are hoping to change the future…" Kagome said to her. "Do you know what could happen by doing this?" Kagome asked the girl and saw tears starting to form.**

"**Yes, I know… I also know and understand that in doing so I might not even be born but to stop the evil before it takes and destroys my world is worth that risk." Aleena spoke to them. Allen and Van looked at the girl.**

"**The way you speak… you are a royal yourself. Am I correct?" Allen pointed out.**

"**I guess you could say that my father was a king…" She said in a harsh tone.**

"**I know who you are?" Allen said as it dawned on him and Aleena looked at him as if not to reveal it. All Van could do was stare at her knowing deep down that she was his and Hitomi's daughter.**

"**What happened to your father? Van spoke up changing the subject.**

"**He died… and that is why I vowed to stop the Empire.**

"**How did he die?" Allen asked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"**In front of my eyes." She said tears falling from her eyes. "Mother and I escaped for a time after that hiding in the secret caves deep with in the mountains where she and I lead the rebellion." Aleena said closing her eyes listening to her surroundings. Then out of now where she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and through it into the trees and out fell another soldier and she opened her eyes.**

"**We're surrounded once again." She said as the position they were now in was apparent.**

"**Very good… bravo…" Said a familiar voice as the owner and another bunch of soldiers came out by his side.**

"**Dilandau!" Van said drawing his sword along with the others.**

**Dilandau smiled at this evilly.**

"**You know its been a while since I've been in a battle I'm thankful that lord Damian chose me to lead this little operation." Dilandau said holding his sword in the air. "You know it's quite strange he's changed his plans he knew this girl was going to show up and decided she's the one he wants. Get her and try not to kill the others for now I guess Damian wants them alive as well…" He said now leading the attack on them.**

**Swords clashed once again and Aleena saw that everyone was injured now and were grouping closer together she made a decision.**

"**What now?" Allen asked seeing that they just might be taken and that was not an option to any of them.**

"**Get closer to me hurry!" Aleena said to them and she lifted her sword it glowed with a blue hue she looked at Van.**

"**I'm sorry… but I can't let any thing happen to you any of you…" She said thrusting it into the ground then jumping away form them a blue force field bubbles them in Van pounded on the field as did Allen while Kagome rubbed her hand over it Aleena put her hand on the outer wall and lowered her head Van pounded harder.**

"**Aleena what are you doing let us out!" He yelled at her then she turned away and faced the men who threatened to take her prisoner she saw this opportunity to let herself go in battle.**

"**You don't have a weapon!" Allen said as he watched her rush into the men one by one each man fell till there was only Dilandau. Aleena was out of breath she was kneeling trying to catch it.**

"**Well I see why he wants you… I must tell you that you will not defeat me as easily as my men little girl." He said rushing her with his sword but all she did was doge it.**

"**I don't get it, why isn't she fighting him." Allen asked as they watched.**

"**She took the others down with no problem so why with Dilandau doe she back off?" Van said looking at Kagome who not said a word since the force field trapped them all she did was watch.**

"**You're mine!" Dilandau said to her as she went to move and his sword caught her arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground and he was now towering over her she looked up at him then kick his feet out form underneath him causing him to drop his sword she look at her arm the blood was flowing out of it then she got to her feet and so did Dilandau then in a burst of energy she rushed him into a tree near the force field and had a dagger in her hand she looked like she was going to kill him when she rammed it into the tree next to him head.**

"**Know this Dilandau… I could have killed you form the star with ease… but you future tells me that I can't kill you for you are not yourself." Aleena said then backed off.**

"**Tell Damian that I will kill him… for that is my destiny…" She said letting him go she staggered to the wall and put her hand on it and took a deep breath she fell against it as it went down. Dilandau had disappeared into the trees while Van rushed to Aleena.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked lifting her up she smiled at him.**

"**I'll be fine." She said then closed her eyes and they got her back to the castle for treatment.**

**Late that evening Aleena woke up to see a woman with blond hair across the room.**

"**Oh you're awake…" Millerna spoke to her.**

"**Your Millerna…?" She said sitting up in bed and Millerna smiled at her. **

"**So Aleena would mind telling me how old you are?" Millerna asked her putting some cloth away next to the bed. Aleena looked at her arm then back at Millerna.**

"**Thank you for mending my arm…" She said looking at her host. "I'll be 15 soon." She said once more looking at her arm.**

"**I wonder why Van and Allen thought you were younger." Millerna said walking over to her. "You need to watch your arm for awhile the wound was deep I had to stitch it." Millerna said putting her hand on the girls head. "I think you will be fine there's no fever." She said walking over to the window and picking up a bag and bringing it to Aleena.**

"**I think that this is your they found it on there way back to that castle." Millerna said sitting it on the bed.**

"**Thank you…" Aleena said to her gripping the handles. **

"**Well if you want to you can join the rest of us at dinner if your not feeling up to it we will understand." Millerna said heading for the door and left the room where the guys awaited her.**

"**Well…" Van said and Millerna couldn't help but laugh. **

"**She's just fine… she's awake and talking but not much she reminds me of you so much that it's scary." Millerna said laughing. "I invited her to dinner I think she will come." She said walking away from Van and Allen.**

"**What's wrong Van? Shocked at the fact that she caught that, that girl is your daughter before we told her." Allen said smiling at his shocked face then walked away leaving Van looking at the door that held his future daughter.**

**In the room Aleena opened the bag and saw that her mother had packed her royal dress it was navy blue with a outer layer that sparkled the inner layer was embedded with the Fanelian crest with wings on the sides in a lighter blue to make it stand out she put it on then stood in front of the mirror.**

"**Mother you thought of everything… I wish that I were with you now…" she said lowering her head releasing a tear that hit the floor she then left the room for dinner. When she got there everyone was already there as she came through the doors. She looked around uneasy at everyone as she took the empty seat waiting for her.**

"**Aleena right?" Dryden asked and she nodded sitting there silent wondering what they were all thinking.**

"**That is such a beautiful dress." Millerna commented.**

"**Yes very unique." Dryden said looking her over then watching a smile come over her face.**

"**Well mother thinks of everything I guess she knew that I would need it." Aleena replied.**

"**I have been told that you seem to have abilities no one has ever seen." Dryden inquired and Aleena just sat there thinking.**

"**So you wish to know how I got them." She asked looking at the table and the plate of food.**

"**Aleena… can I ask you something?" Kagome spoke up gaining her attention. Why is it that your mother sent you her only child she must be worried that you are here?" Kagome asked everyone watched for her reaction.**

"**She didn't want to but I insisted it be me." She replied.**

"**I have another question if you don't mind." Kagome said. "During the battle with the main forces you took them out with ease and I watched you when you were finished you were out of breath and struggled against Dilandau and I would like to know why, was it because you were mentally holding the shield that kept us inside?" Kagome asked then paused. "Or was there another reason that you don't want us to know about?" She continued the question. Aleena just sat there she looked at Van then Allen and back to Van and closed her eyes.**

"**I have nothing to say to that right now… Please excuse me." She said getting up from the table as she turned to leave.**

"**Aleena you need to tell us the truth." Kagome said causing her to stop.**

"**I can't I wont have anyone treating me different." She said taking another step.**

"**Aleena… You will tell us." Van said and they all watched as she stiffened up at his voice. Her shoulders dropped.**

"**There is a reason that you put your life in danger." Kagome said after Van all but commanded an answer from her.**

"**Because I would rather die in battle than to die a slow death… Now please leave me alone… Please..! She said turning around tears streaming down her face she then ran out of the dinning hall leaving everyone wondering what that meant.**

**Later that night Van heard a knock at his door he asked the person to come in. He was out on his balcony watching Aleena who was sitting alone in the garden.**

"**Van, can I speak with you?" Kagome said joining him.**

"**What about?" He asked changing his view to her.**

"**I have made a decision." She said looking away from him gaze turning it to Aleena.**

"**I decided that Aleena needs Hitomi, I know that it won't replace Aleena's mother but it would be something…" She said leaning against the railing. Van stood there silent for a moment.**

"**So you will be leaving?" He asked her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"**Not really I thought that even though I won't be the one here to help Hitomi I could give her my power and finally rest in peace." She said looking down again. "I think I should have long ago." She finished.**

"**But what about Falcon I thought you wanted to see him again." Van asked her and she looked at him and smiled and sighed looking up at the night sky.**

"**I believe that our love will bring us together maybe not in this life but maybe in the next…" Kagome said sadly "Things will be different in the morning and you will have the love of your life back in your arms it will be as if I were never here." She said then started to walk away.**

"**Wait… do you know what Aleena meant tonight at dinner?" Van asked concerned.**

"**Van some things are better left unknown." She said looking at his face.**

"**So you do know." He said angered that she wouldn't tell him.**

"**I have an idea I don't know for sure." She said rejoining him outside.**

"**Tell me what you think." Van said giving her a face to let her know that she wasn't going any where with out tell him.**

"**I think that she came here to the past because she wanted to be with her family any way that she could and if she could stop Damian it would be worth it I also believe that she wanted Gaea to be her resting place." Kagome said slowly and with sorrow. She saw Van's face and saw he was going to ask another question.**

"**Van her body is failing her that's why she struggled in the fight." Kagome finished.**

"**So…" Van said looking down at her.**

"**So Van I know that she's your future daughter but all you have to do is spend time with her. It's obvious that she loved you very much." Kagome said walking away and out the door. Van decided to join Aleena in the garden he slowly walked up behind her.**

"**Aleena…" he said to her.**

"**Van…" She said scooting over to let him sit by her.**

"**Do you want to talk?" He asked her and she looked at him with sad eyes.**

"**What do you want to know?" She asked him.**

"**No questions… you can just talk to me if you want tell me anything and I'll listen." He said watching her look down at the ground he saw tears hit the ground.**

"**Thank you…." She said still looking at the ground. "I've missed that…" She said looking up at him with a slit smile she then saw something was bothering him.**

"**I'm not the only one hurting right now your hurting too… I'm sorry…" She said to him placing a hand on his.**

"**Don't change the subject." He said smiling at her.**

"**I want to know about you." He said to her.**

"**Alright… My real name is Valery… Valery Aleena Kanzaki Fanel when I was born the doctors said that I wouldn't live and they had no explanation as to what was wrong with me then day by day I got better and once again there was no explanation it wasn't long after that mother told me the government took me and ran tests on me but they didn't find what they were looking for so they let me go home till the day I turned 11 by this time Zaibach has invaded and started taking over and for some reason they thought I held the secret to the destruction of the Zaibach Empire so once again they ran tests on me and the amount of energy I was producing was ten times the about of a normal human being so then I went through extensive training to get me to the level that you've seen…. The government then approached my mother and now father that was forced to join the fight on earth they told their plan and assured them that everything would be fine my father insisted that he be on the battle field with me. The next day the battle began and all went according to plan I wiped them all out but them something went wrong and all I remember is blacking out and waking up in the hospital hooked up to machines the doctors then explained to my parents that if I were to use my power like that again it would kill me since the first time I did weakened my heart…." She said looking down at the ground smiling.**

"**So…" Van said not knowing what to say to her.**

"**So the last attack took all that I held dear to me and decided to go back to a time where I could at least have them all back in my life… Kagome was right about the consequences though about me coming here could mean that I might not ever be…. But it would be worth it and I'm not scared of death I almost welcome it…" she said to him. "Enough about me tell me what's bothering you?" She said to him.**

"**It's Kagome she's going to go away." Van said.**

"**What? Why?" Aleena said.**

"**She's feels that you need Hitomi." Van said to her.**

"**She can't… she's the only reason Hitomi survived." Aleena said getting to her feet.**

**Then taking off to into the castle Van followed her wondering what she was going to do.**

"**Kagome!" She yelled as if her life depended on it Van was behind her trying to calm her down Aleena yelled one more time then looked defeated then from around the corner Kagome made her appearance.**

"**You called for me..?" Kagome said causing Aleena to turn and smile at her then ran to her embracing her which confused not only her but Van as well.**

"**You can't leave…" She said holding her tight.**

"**Aleena I feel that you need Hitomi here and like I explained to Van I wont leave Hitomi with out leaving my power behind for her to use that way she will be protected." Kagome said as Aleena pulled away and looked at her. Aleena then took hold of her hands and smiled.**

"**I'm sorry but I can't let you go not yet… I have a gift for you… I promised some one that I would give it to you." Aleena said to her.**

"**A gift… for me…?" She said confused. Aleena then lead her down the hall as if she knew where she was going Van followed with interest and saw the room that she stopped at Aleena opened the door to her surprise Dryden, Millerna and Allen were there discussing her she didn't say a word to them and walked by them there was a huge mass in the corner with a cloth over it.**

"**Hey what are you doing?" Dryden said as she pulled off the sheet that held the item hidden.**

"**What is it?" Millerna asked Dryden.**

"**I don't know I acquired it about a month ago." He said watching her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"**It's called a piano it plays music." She said sitting on the bench and pulling up the cover to the keys.**

"**Aleena…?" Kagome said watching her run her hands over the keys.**

"**You will know once you hear it." She said smiling at her and began to play and sing the words.**

"I could hold on for a hundred years  
When all else is gone  
I would still be here  
In a memory of things yet unseen  
I'd remember all that we've never been  
And I cannot wait to see  
What life has in store for me

In another lifetime  
It would be forever  
In another world  
Where you and I  
Could be together  
In another set of chances  
I'd take the one's I'd missed  
And make you mine  
If only for a time  
My life would matter  
In another life….

And I'd stay as strong and I'd stay as true

And you'd have forever now to think it through  
Coz I do believe what wasn't meant to be  
Wasn't meant for now and  
Someday you'll see  
In a place and time we never know  
I'd be standing there waiting for you 

In another lifetime  
It would be forever  
In another world  
Where you and I  
Could be together  
In another set of chances  
I'd take the one's I'd missed  
And make you mine  
If only for a time  
My life would matter  
In another life…

You would be mine  
But until that time is now  
I'd be holding on somehow…..

In another lifetime  
In another world  
Where you and I  
Could be together  
In another set of chances  
I'd take the one's I'd missed  
And make you mine….  
If only for a time  
My life would matter

But until that time  
I'll be holding onto forever…  
Until another life….."

**Aleena ended the song and just sat there for a moment she then turned and looked at Kagome who was almost in tears knowing that Falcon never forgot her.**

"**Thank you Aleena." She said with a smile and a peaceful look on her face.**

**Aleena just stared at the piano in front of her as Kagome walked out of the room.**

**The others just looked at the door in silence then turned their attention back to Aleena she looked sad as she stared at the keys to the piano. The group thought it best to leave her alone for the moment it was then they heard her start to play again her eyes were closed and she wore a smile on het face she for the first time since she arrived here seemed happy this was confusing to them.**

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't... 

The group watched her as she seemed to come alive playing and singing this song that seemed to speak to them.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight…."

**As the song ended she smiled big and then took a deep breath letting her arms at her sides.**

"**So who were you singing about?" Millerna spoke up in asking her question. Aleena turned to them she had defiantly changed she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.**

"**I almost forgot… how good it felt… to play the music…." She said looking at the instrument before her then getting to her feet still smiling.**

"**Are you purposely avoiding Millerna's question?" Merle popped out of her mouth coming out from behind the curtains.**

"**I wasn't singing about any one Merle it was a song my mother use to sing when she thought I wasn't around… I learned how to play it thinking that I would surprise her but it never happened… I guess it wasn't meant to happen…." She said looking away from them. "The only time I have ever felt alive is when I play, to feel the keys under my fingers feeling the rhythm of the song in my own heart to express the way I feel my hopes and dreams about the way the world should be…. A place of peace and beauty… I know it will happen I've seen it every night I go to sleep…." She said smiling.**

"**You mean like a vision?" Dryden asked her.**

"**No nothing like that I don't have that ability… I just know it deep down with in me, it's like what my mother use to tell me if you can see it in your heart and you believe it with your whole heart then you can make it come true." She said to them.**

"**I know that it was just something she would tell me and I know that you have to fight for what you believe it… I know that things come with a price I understand that people have already sacrificed every thing but there has to be another way I have never believed in fighting…. And that's why I …. She stopped speaking swallowed hard Van looked at her.**

"**And that's why you plan on making the ultimate sacrifice…. I know you plan on dying here and the question is why? After your little speech just know why not go back and make it a reality?" He asked her.**

"**Why not making it a reality here and now before everyone that I love was destroyed…. Don't you understand I have nothing…. I have no one…." She said to him and everyone looked at her.**

"**After this war who do I have left? Who does Allen have?" He asked her.**

"**You have each other…. You don't see it now but all of you are a family and this war doesn't end you all stay together fighting to the end." She said looking them in the eyes.**

"**I'm sorry that we didn't end this and that you had to go through so much." Van said walking up to her.**

"**It's okay it's not your fault…" She said smiling at him. "I'm a strong person because of it and there are things that I wouldn't change for anything." She hugging him then looking at them all. "If the war had ended here I might never have gotten to meet you all." She said releasing tears that streaked her face.**

**The next morning came and Kagome was gone returning Hitomi to her friends.**

**The weeks went by and Hitomi and Aleena got to know one another they were becoming close Van would join them for walks.**

"**So Allen what are you watching?" Millerna asked him. "Oh I see…" She said looking at the three walking and talking.**

"**I don't thing I like knowing what happens to us in the future." Allen said turning and leaning against the stone wall.**

"**That future isn't set in stone Allen we can still change it." Millerna said to him continuing to watch. "I really don't care what the future holds but I do feel bad for Aleena… Call me crazy Allen but if you look at all of this I don't think it's by chance that she came here." Millerna said staring at Aleena and now Allen was staring at her.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**I know that I'm not smart when it comes to some things but don't you find it strange that Kagome didn't put up more of a fight to stay she was so determined to stay and keep Hitomi protected from Damian and then she just leaves, Why would she do that?" Millerna asked turning to Allen. "Dryden thinks something is up too" Millerna finished.**

"**What if there is more to Aleena then what she's telling us." Allen said and Millerna sighed.**

"**Well my theory is that she was born to come here." Millerna said slowly both she and Allen looking at Aleena once more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"**So, what is Dryden doing now?" Allen asked.**

"**Research what else…." Millerna said walking away from the knight. Allen watched the three walk out of sight and into the woods so then he went on his way.**

"**Van, are you sure we should go this far from the palace?" Hitomi asked him.**

"**Don't worry Hitomi I'm with you two if anything should happen." Aleena said walking backwards in front of her Hitomi smiled at the girl as did Van.**

"**Yeah Hitomi don't worry about a thing." He said in agreement and he laughed as well.**

"**Hey Hitomi; want to race?" Aleena asked sparking something inside of her.**

"**I don't thing you could keep up." Hitomi said.**

"**Well that would kind of be the point of a race right." Aleena said giggling. "One, Two…. Three!" She yelled and took off running.**

"**Hey wait I wasn't ready!" Hitomi said taking off after her Van then followed them.**

**Aleena then started to tier out so she stopped and Hitomi caught up with her both girls were out of breath.**

"**You're fast…" Hitomi said to her.**

"**Don't, worry you'll get faster Hitomi trust me…" Aleena said to her as Van finally caught up to them. Then something caught her eye and she made her way over to it.**

"**Aleena what are you doing?" Van asked her seeing her walking off when she didn't answer him he followed her.**

"**Aleena did you hear me?" He said grabbing her arm and turning her around to look at him.**

"**Oh… Sorry no I didn't hear you I thought that I saw something." She said to him.**

"**Oh isn't this sweet all three of you here at the same time." Dilandau said making his way out of the trees.**

"**Dilandau…." Van said standing in front of Hitomi.**

"**Oh Aleena this is for you…" He said holding out his hand then blowing a blue dust at her. "So you will not interfere this time." He said to her with a big grin on his face he watched her stand there coughing. "It's too bad that I'm under stricked orders not to kill you Van." He said as a group of soldiers piled out of the woods knocking him unconscious and taking Hitomi Aleena went to help but as she moved she fell to the ground later after the attack Van woke up on the ground he saw Aleena on the ground lifeless he saw that Hitomi had been taken he then rushed over to his future daughter.**

"**Aleena…" he said picking her up but there was no sign that she was alive. "Wake up!" He yelled to her and shook her body he noticed that she wasn't breathing and tipped her head and when he did she all but gasped for air and started to cough. He eyes fluttered open she felt so weak.**

"**What did he do to you?" Van asked seeing the state that she was in.**

**She shook her head and tried to stand up Van helped her to her feet she held her head in pain.**

"**You can lean on me Aleena." Van said to her she looked at him and then leaned on him. They started back to the palace both were silent Van looked at her as they walked wondering what she was thinking.**

"**I failed…" She whispered as her legs gave out Van then picked her up and started to carry her.**

"**You didn't fail if anyone failed it was me." He said with an angered look on his face Aleena saw his pain as they walked.**

"**Hitomi… will be alright…. Damian won't hurt her…. Not as long as Falcon…" she said feeling herself loosing consciousness.**

"**Aleena..!" Van yelled then picked up the pace and started running yelling for help.**

**After he got her to the palace Millerna was able to stabilize her.**

"**What did he do to her Millerna?" Van asked.**

"**From what I can tell it was some kind of poison I think that she should be fine but I want her to rest there is no telling what this poison has done to her." Millerna said.**

"**What is it Van?" Allen said to him seeing that he was in thought.**

"**I don't get how this Damian knows what to do to stop Aleena first he uses Dilandau knowing that she wont fight him and now this poison what does he rally want here?" Van said looking at his daughter.**

"**You're right it's almost as if he's testing her…. That it Van he wants to know how corrupt her heart is how far she will go to save some one that she loves. She told us what and how she feels about killing." Allen point out.**

"**So, that's why he took Hitomi to see if she would hunt him down and kill to get her back." Van said angered. Aleena sat up but with difficulty.**

"**It's not that simple…" She struggled with her words. **

"**You're awake?" Allen said shocked.**

"**I'm different from anyone in both worlds Damian is after something and its time that I told you what." She said putting her hands over her chest it started to glow when she took her hands away it revealed a beautiful crystal in the shape of a heart it was almost clear but you could see some cloud starting to form.**

"**This is what he's after my heart… he will stop at nothing to get it and he will do what he wants to corrupted it if that happens I could turn on you and there is no stopping me." She said without looking at them and they were silent at her words.**

"**That's why I need to face him now while I still can." She said getting out of the bed.**

"**And how do you plan on doing that?" Van said. **

"**More important what do you plan on doing?" Allen asked.**

"**Doing the opposite of what he wants." She said picking up her bag and pulling out another dose of medicine once she injected the needle her chest began to glow again sending her in pain this time as the crystal vanished with in her.**

"**What are you going to do?" Van asked.**

"**Must you all know everything why can't you just trust me and know that everything will be alright?" She asked almost annoyed. "Look I know that your worried and you two have this I have to protect the girl thing going on here but no one needs to protect me I can take care of myself." She said pulling out two daggers from the bag.**

"**You sure can that's why you have been injured and that's why Van carried her back after you had been poisoned." Allen said upset at her attitude and that was when she took the dagger and ran it down her arm the blood ran down her arm.**

"**What are you doing?" Van yelled at her then both watched the wound close.**

"**See that even if you had left me when we first met I would have healed with in minutes ready to fight again, I'm different I was born with this crystal inside of me making me immortal…! Don't you understand! The only way I can die is to use its power… you don't know what its like to be in battle after battle watching those around you die knowing that you yourself cant die watching your family and friends die knowing that you will never get to join them one day…! That's why I have to face Damian and purify him I have to save his soul and the only way to do that is to use the remainder of it power before I kill any one else…" She said to them realizing that she had told them everything.**

"**You don't know where he even is how are you going to find him?" Van asked.**

"**I know where he is." She said not wanting to look at them. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you two like that." She apologized.**

"**It's alright, how are you planning on getting to where ever Damian is?" Allen asked. Then with out a word she released her wings they were different then Vans not only were they pure white they had silver tips with a light pink in the center, she then turned at looked at them.**

"**You know were coming with you." Van said to her and she couldn't help but give them a smile.**

"**I wouldn't have it any other way." She said to the men.**

"**So, how am I getting there if you two are going to fly?" Allen said annoyed.**

"**I'll carry you Allen…" Aleena said to him.**

**Later after they were in the air Aleena looked for the fortress that held Damian as she held Allen as Van followed them.**

"**Are you sure you know where you're going?" Allen asked her and then she spotted it.**

"**There it is… Allen hold on…!" She said as she went to dive brining her wings in then as they reached the roof she brought them back out and landed softly.**

"**Alright now what?" Van asked her. Aleena looked around and a look of concern appeared on face.**

"**Well…" Allen said to her.**

"**Van… do you thing you could find Hitomi?" She asked him and he looked at her confused he had never done that Hitomi was the only one that did that.**

"**Why would you ask me that I don't know how to do that?" He spoke up to her. Aleena looked at both of them then turned to away closing her eyes.**

"**What are you doing?" Allen asked her both wondering what they had gotten into.**

"**Sh… I'm going to try my senses aren't as in tune as Hitomi's." She said taking a deep breath turning her head in both directions then was still for a moment and she opened her eyes.**

"**There that is where she is." She said pointing to a balcony.**

"**So you want us to fly over there?" Van asked knowing that his wings hurt already he had never flown that much of a distance before.**

"**I can get you both over there no problem I'm stronger that I look she said with a reassuring smile. She then lifted them both up and took off in to the air she felt the strain and hid her pain they got to the balcony when she set them down she fell to her knees and her wings retracted painfully and she gritted her teeth and held in her scream. Allen and Van helped her up and she walked up to the glass door and went to open it.**

"**Wait… your just going to walk right in?" Allen said to her shocked.**

"**Sure why not… this is Falcons balcony…" She said opening the door and she walked right in the two then followed her the room was dark and Aleena slowed her pace her heart began to race and she stopped and put out her hand to stop Allen and Van.**

"**What is it?" Allen asked.**

"**Something is… wrong…" She said looking at the floor. "Blood…. Van, Allen you need to get out of here before…." She said as the balcony doors shut behind them.**

"**Now…. Now why would you want to leave…?" A voice said as a man walked from the shadows of the room with a smile on his face.**

"**Discord…" She said with malice.**

"**You didn't think that Damian was capable all on his own to think up the plan to get you here did you?" He said making his way over to her as soldiers made there way into the room and captured Allen and Van. Discord grabbed Aleena by the arm when he did she screamed in pain as his hand was burning her skin.**

"**You see there is one person that can kill you princess…" he said as she was on her knees. "I always wanted you to bow to me." He said laughing as she held her arm.**

"**Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I want the crystal." He said to her towering over her. All Allen and Van could do was watch the seen before them.**

"**I will never give it to you." She said and spit on him. With that Discord slapped her to the ground the blood ran down her cheek.**

"**Alright I'll make you a deal Aleena give me the crystal and I'll let you father live." He said to her she looked at Van.**

"**Alright then… Discord said giving the order to have Allen and Van killed.**

**Aleena stood to her feet and in a flash took the blow meant to kill them she held the sword with the daggers she had brought.**

"**No one threatens my family…!" She yelled and with two strokes every man in the room was dead.**

"**Discord! Where is Hitomi and where is Falcon what have you done with them?" She asked him.**

"**Oh you mean that traitor, what do you thing happens to traitors?" He said to her.**

"**You're lying…" she said dropping her daggers to the floor. Then in a fit of anger she raised her hands and released purple energy hurling Discord into the wall.**

"**Tell me where they are!" She yelled seeing that he wasn't going to say a word.**

"**I guess you got your temper from you father…" He said grinning at her efforts to find out where her uncle and mother were being held. Discord gained his composer and without a word knocked Van and Allen against the wall and drug Aleena to him.**

"**Let me get one thing through that pretty little head of yours princess." He said to her gripping her wrist.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"**Before this is all over you will bow to me and I will have that crystal of yours… one way or another he said running his hands down her chest. "I know you remember the last time we met don't you Aleena." He said to her feeling her breath heavy under his touch.**

"**Get your hands off of her!" Van yelled at him gaining his gaze.**

"**You know that's what you said the day I killed you." He said throwing Aleena into a wall making a dent into the brick Allen ran to her and helped her to her knees.**

"**Aleena are you alright?" He asked her she held her head and looked up at the seen before her.**

"**NO! Get away from him!" Aleena screamed still on her knees.**

"**That's what I thought you would do anything to save your family am I right princess." He said turning and looking at her as Allen was helping her to her feet.**

"**Now give me what I desire." He said holding out his hand to her.**

"**You know once he has it he will kill us all." Allen said to her, Discord then drew Aleena to him.**

"**Or I have an offer for you… you could join me be mine ensuring the safety and well being of you friends and family." He spoke to her caressing her. Van and Allen gasped at his words to her watching her thinking about the offer she looked at them both and Discord turned away from them. She felt her heart harden and then grip her she took hold of her chest in pain.**

"**So my dear what will it be?" He asked her she looked up at him.**

"**I think that is a very generous offer…" She said to him and he took her into his arms leaving Van and Allen in a state of shock at her words.**

"**But I'm afraid I will have to decline…" She said pulling out a dagger stabbing him.**

"**I told you to never touch me again… Or don't you remember from the last time we met." She said watching him back away from her wounded.**

"**I see… then there is no point in sparing their lives." He said pulling his sword going after not Van but Allen first. Aleena made it in time to block the attack.**

"**Van Allen, get out of here now!" She said to them.**

"**We can't just leave you." Van said helping Allen up now watching an all out fight go on between them.**

"**You know I almost believed that you were going to join me." Discord said to her pinning her against a wall.**

"**I would rather die than be your wife!" she said shoving him away clashing steel Discord some how got an upper hand and took hold of her wrist and squeezed it sending her screaming in pain and he burned her. He grinned throwing her to the ground.**

"**Aleena!" Van yelled concerned as she was on her knees holding her wrist and she started to laugh.**

"**What is so funny?" Discord asked her.**

"**I thought you would have noticed by you touching me you gave me all the information I needed and now there is no need to keep you alive…" She said standing to her feet. "Never again will you threaten me or my family…" She said as her eyes looked almost evil as they stared him down. "Now you will see my true power." She said to him and with out a word a sword appeared Van and Allen knew that sword it had been Kagome's now everything was making sense to them.**

"**By the holy powers of Atlantis! Dragon lightning strike!" she said sending her power at him and as it hit him he was gone after the attack she dropped the sword and she was gasping for air and her chest began to hurt Van and Allen ran to her.**

"**Aleena…?" Van said kneeling down to her side as she was coughing and both saw the tear that escaped her eye.**

"**Lets go I know where they are." She said sanding up and heading to the door.**

**Van and Allen looked at each other.**

"**That was not Aleena just now…" Allen said.**

"**I know Allen she doesn't understand why she couldn't stop what she did." Van said as they followed. As they made their way through the halls Aleena stopped at a door suddenly.**

"**Aleena what is it?" Van asked and she looked at Allen.**

"**Nothing Hitomi in that door over there." She said to them as she turned her attention to the door she stopped at she put her hand up to the door as Van and Allen got Hitomi's door open.**

"**Van…. Allen…" She heard Hitomi say as the door opened she took that moment to open the door in front of her but she couldn't get it she struggled with it the others emerged from the room that held Hitomi and saw her curious as to why she was desperately trying to open the door.**

"**Hitomi who's in there?" Allen asked her.**

"**I don't know." She said.**

"**Come on you stupid door open…!" Aleena said upset, she then placed her hand on it again.**

"**I know what I felt in here… please let me be wrong… oh please…." She said not realizing that Van and the others were listening as she now had both hands on the door and concentrating hard then she took a breath and removed the door to reveal a passage to a larger room Aleena walked in with out hesitation Van and Allen went to follow but noticed that Hitomi was hesitant.**

"**Hitomi what is it?" Allen asked her.**

"**I don't know if we should go in there." She said to them.**

"**Why not?" Van asked.**

"**I don't know… it's just a feeling…" She said feeling some ones pain.**

"**We'll be alright Hitomi…" Van said to her she then gulped and followed Van. Allen was behind her watching her curious as to why she didn't want to come in. Aleena had disappeared down the hall when she came to the huge room at the end there was Falcon tied to the wall.**

"**No…." she said running to him pulling out a knife and cutting him down.**

"**You are too late princess his wounds are to sever to save him." Damian said from somewhere in the room.**

**The others heard these words as they came into view of Aleena and Falcon.**

"**Brother…!" Van yelled on his way over to them.**

"**Stay there Van…" Aleena said while holding him in her arms. "Damian is wrong there is a way to save him she said looking at Van she then leaned down placing her lips on to his and when she did a bight white light enveloped them when it was gone Falcon opened his eyes to see a girl who he didn't know his wounds were healed even his arm was as if he had never lost it.**

"**Who are you?" He said sitting up to her smiling face he looked deep into her eyes.**

"**I see…. You are not from this time… but I would know you any where." He said taking her into his arms and Aleena hugged him back and then helped him to his feet where he now was faced with his brother.**

"**Ah… isn't this sweet two lovers finding one another after 500 years knowing they can never be with one another." Damian said coming out of the shadows.**

"**Damian there is one thing that you never understood we loved each other I never cared if I could ever be with her all I ever cared about was that Kagome was safe… Love is eternal Damian it never dies…" Falcon finished.**

"**We had only ever been anymore than friends caring so deeply for one another." Aleena spoke.**

"**Well isn't that sweet…" Damian said narrowing his eyes and then sending a energy burst at them.**

"**Aleena…!" Falcon yelled as he swung his body around her to take the impact of the blast.**

"**Brother!" Van yelled worried about his brother.**

**When the blast subsided Falcon was standing strong still holding Aleena in his arms. He looked down at her and both smiled at one another.**

"**Well it seems that I can't use dear Falcon here against you any more but what about…. Oh yes I have three more guests here to get what I want." Damian said with a sly look on his face and Aleena looked at him almost concerned wondering who it could be her thoughts ran around in circles.**

"**You know I found that the reason people are so weak at times is this little thing called companion." He said holding out his hand and a clear sphere appeared and in it was Dilandau. Everyone was curious as to why Dilandau would be any concern to her. "Poor guy doesn't know why I imprisoned him like this or why he's here only you do Aleena." Damian said to her and she left Falcons side.**

"**This is wrong…." She said to him.**

"**Why don't you tell them why Dilandau is so important?" he said smirking at her. "If you don't I will." He continued and she dropped her head in almost udder defeat. **

"**Dilandau wasn't always Dilandau he was changed when he was very young when he was taken from his home… Dilandau was once a girl and her name was ****Celena****… ****Celena****Schezar…." She said hearing gasp after gasp in the room.**

"**That's why you held back each time... you were protecting her…" Allen said.**

"**There was a time when the truth was to come out and a time where Dilandau would be changed back into Celena." Aleena said not wanting to look at anyone.**

"**My other guest I have here is your future love." Damian said to her.**

"**No…" She whispered. He then brought out another sphere this one held a little boy with blond hair.**

"**Chid…!" Hitomi yelled and Allen was in an almost rage like state first his sister and now his only son.**

"**Let him go Damian he had nothing to do with this…" Aleena pleaded with him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"**No…. but he will have everything to do with this in the future!" Damian yelled at her. "I will take everything that you hold dear to you if you don't hand over that crystal to me…" He said to her. "One more." He said now revealing a small one holding a baby with in it. **

"**No!" she screamed as if her life was being torn from her.**

"**He's quite the good little baby and I see that this one really got you attention, funny that you thought you could keep him a secret from the world." Damian said stroking the child. Aleena fell to her knees sobbing Van and the others looked at one another but all Falcon could do was feel sorry for her and anger towards Damian for doing this to her he walked up behind her and knelt down feeling her pain then looked up at Damian.**

"**She will not give you the crystal." He said standing at her side. "And now your fight is with me." He said to his once friend. "Van… brother help me…" Falcon said to his brother calling him to his side.**

"**Gladly brother…" He said now standing along side his brother Falcon. Aleena looked up to see this she knew what Falcon was going to try.**

"**Falcon… you and I know that the power with in you and you brother has been dormant for too long to tap into.**

"**Hitomi… you could help them…" Allen prompted her. "Remember Kagome left her power with in you." He reminded her and she smiled at him.**

"**Your right Allen… She did… So if we all stand together we can destroy him." She said and Allen smiled back at her. **

"**That is the Hitomi that I fell in love with." He said to her as she went over to her family that needed her. Aleena stood on he feet as she was behind her family she saw Damian was wasn't going to give them a chance she saw him and jumped in the way of his attack that he held constant on them.**

"**Aleena!" Falcon yelled. **

"**Hurry…. I'll buy you some time…" she said struggling to keep a small force field between them and Damian's attack.**

"**What do we do?" Hitomi asked.**

"**You need to help Falcon and Van; Hitomi… you can bring their power to the surface just concentrate…." Aleena instructed them as she was pushed back. The three looked at one another and joined hands closing their eyes moments went by and a jolt passed through Van and Falcons body they all opened their eyes feeling different Aleena had stressed her self to the limit she screamed in pain as the crystal appeared it was clearly dim and she fell to her knees Damian let up on his attack and grinned at the sight of her on her knees.**

"**It's so nice to see you finally on your knees princess…" he said laughing at her position.**

"**Let's see if you're laughing when we're through with you." Falcon said releasing his wings lifting his arms out forming an energy ball with in his hands.**

"**No…. this can't be…" Damian said as Falcon released the ball of energy hitting him dead on after the blast subsided Damian was still standing and then sent back the same energy and with her last bit of energy Aleena put up a shield reflecting the attack then fell to the floor.**

"**Aleena…!" Hitomi said running to her along with Van. "Open your eyes… Oh please Aleena… Hitomi begged her with tears flowing down her cheeks. Aleena slowly opened her eyes and looked at them as Allen made his way over them.**

"**Please…. Save my son…" She pleased with them in a whisper as she was gasping for air then closed her eyes.**

"**I'll take her." Allen said lifting her lifeless body he looked at Van then Allen looked over to the side Aleena's sword was there.**

"**Van…" He said letting him know where it was. He walked over to it he went to pick it up but it rejected him.**

"**So you thought you would try and slay me with her sword… You should have known by know only the purest of heart can wield it." Damian said mocking him for his efforts. It was then Hitomi knelt down to the sword Van by her side he watched her. Hitomi had closed her eyes then respectful picked it up.**

"**This Sword understands what has happened here… I am not a swordsman but Van is she said handing it to Van and he took it.**

"**Van…" Falcon said putting his hand on his brothers grinning then looking at the man in front of them the power was generating in the sword and Falcon let go Van sent the blades power at Damian brining him to his knees the spheres had broke releasing Chid Dilandau and the baby, Chid rallied over to Allen after Dilandau had picked up the baby. Dilandau then walked over to Allen and looked him in the eyes the knelt down with the infant handing it over to him. With out a word he got up and walked away.**

"**Dilandau!" Allen called out to him causing him to stop and turned just so Allen could see the profile of his face he was smiling.**

"**I need to tell Hitomi to key to destroy him and when this is over Dilandau will be no more… I've felt that ever since Aleena came here that it was true." He said then made his way to Hitomi.**

"**Dilandau…" Hitomi said.**

"**I needed to give you this… it's only a portion but it might be enough he gave it to me it was my duty to protect it he said that this could kill him." Dilandau explained handing her the stone Hitomi saw that it was half of a crystal heart and gasped looking at Aleena how possessed the entire crystal. Falcon walked over with Van. **

"**I don't understand…" Falcon said confused as Van looked at him. "I have the other half." He said to them showing it to them.**

"**But Aleena said that she was born with it." Van said also confused.**

**Hitomi held the two side by side and then put them together the pieces fused together.**

"**Remember that fighting is not the answer." Dilandau said to her. "I know its sounds strange coming from me but Aleena had the right attitude." He said noticing that Damian was getting back on his feet. He then out of no where sent two daggers flying at him taking him back down. The others looked at him not knowing what to say.**

"**I never said that I did… let's just say that was pay back for putting my in that sphere…" He said backing off. "The rest is all up to you."**

**Van remembered Aleena's plan she wanted to try and save him but could Hitomi do that he wondered. Falcon put his hand on his brother's shoulder.**

"**So what we need to do is…" He started speaking and Hitomi interrupted him.**

"**We need to some how forgive him… and find with in ourselves the willingness to let go of the fear of loosing everything." She finished.**

"**Aleena… I guess had already mastered that or she wouldn't have tried this." Van said.**

"**No she would have failed you saw her desperation to keep us all safe she had a fear far greater than Hitomi." Falcon said them. "Hitomi was the one this whole time." Falcon pointed out. Hitomi held the crystal close to her and it began to glow enveloping her entire body the light faded to reveal she standing there in a beautiful gown that sparkled and what was mostly noticed were her wings lined with silver.**

"**NO!" Damian screamed…. "You were not supposed to awaken…!" He yelled.**

**The light was warm that came from her presence she opened her eyes.**

"**Damian… I understand your hate…" She said and the others were shocked at her words.**

"**You loved Kagome and she rejected you… so you thought of a way to get her back but it did not go the way you wanted… you didn't mean to kill her only cause her to think that she was betrayed thinking that she would could back to you… deep down you still have those feelings… Damian remember the person that you were before, you were a kind and caring man who wanted to help his people." Hitomi said to him.**

"**That was a long time ago…" He said to her showing that he was thinking about it.**

"**Damian… you know that I can heal you…." She said to him holding out her hand to him. "All you have to do is take my hand and the nightmare will end." Hitomi reassured him.**

**Damian slowly moved to her hand and just when it looked like he was going to take it he grabbed her wrist instead.**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled watching the light fade as he took her in closer to him.**

"**I will never go back to being that man again." He said slipping a small sword out of his side and before anyone could react the sword went into Hitomi and she hunched over on to it.**

**Everyone was in shock at the seen Aleena opened her eyes and sat up she looked at Allen she then saw the seen in front of her.**

"**NO!" She screamed she got to her feet and staggered over to Van and Falcon she was breathing heavy she looked back at her son then made up her mind to do what she had to do. **

"**Damian…!" she said walking across to him as he was smiling at her.**

"**You finally loose Aleena… soon you will vanish and any hope of the future you dream about will go with you." He said to her, then in a fit of anger she called her sword to her from Van's hand.**

"**If I die I'm taking you with me…" she to him pulling the crystal from her chest placing it on her sword. It began to glow and she took one swipe at him as the sword became red as blood and with that Damian was no more he fell to the ground then his body dissolved into nothing. Aleena fell to the ground taking her attention to Hitomi she started to crawl to her as Van and the others all ran to them.**

**Aleena was gasping for air as her hand touched Hitomi's wound when she did I closed and she gasped for air as she came around Van held her tight Falcon took Aleena into his arms she had tears in her eyes.**

"**Aleena…" He said to her.**

"**I'm a little tired now I think I'm going to rest for a while." She said closing her eyes. The baby in Allen's arms was crying then a voice spoke up it was female.**

"**I'll take him if you want brother." She said softly they all turned to see that Dilandau was no longer there but Allen's little sister Celena.**

"**Celena…!" He said shocked and happy at the same time she smiled at him and both embrace one another.**

**Later that evening back at the castle Millerna was seeing her new patients.**

"**Well how are they?" Falcon asked worried for Aleena. Van and Hitomi stood close by to hear what Millerna would tell him.**

"**The baby seems to be fine… Aleena I really can't tell she's seems to have been drained physically she's resting comfortably right now." Millerna told him seeing Allen walk over to the baby. Allen took his hand and stoked the baby's head and smiled. Van came over tom him.**

"**Seems that some how our families became one." Van spoke softly.**

"**He's the future." Allen said. **

"**There is one thing that I don't get…" Millerna said to the group.**

"**What's that?" Hitomi asked her.**

"**If Aleena was born with the crystal inside her how is it that Dilandau held half and Falcon had the other half?" Millerna said confused.**

**Falcon and Hitomi looked at one another and the others wondered the same thing.**

**Dryden looked at the two sitting across from one another.**

"**I think that there is more here than what we know about." He said.**

**Aleena opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.**

"**Aleena…" Falcon said shocked that she was awake.**

"**To answer you question… you could say that I was reborn with it. When I was born I was born with out a heart I lived on machines, uncle Falcon had come to earth with out telling my father he brought me here and placed the crystal inside of me it's the only reason I live and now that its gone I wont be here much longer." She said to them she looked over at her son.**

"**You want him don't you?" Hitomi said asked her as Van went and picked him up and handed her son over to her.**

"**What is his name?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Brian… his name is Brian…."She said with a smile. "It means Noble, strong and victorious one." She said then he started to cry as if he were in pain.**

"**What is it?" Allen asked then they saw that he was disappearing.**

"**Aleena what is going on?" Van asked worried.**

"**It okay he'll be fine the future is changing." She said.**

"**But Chid is okay so why?" Hitomi asked. Aleena looked at her.**

"**Just because Chid is the man I love dose not mean he is Brian's father." She said hanging her head.**

"**I knew this would happen when I killed Discord." She said releasing her tears. "I thought about it long and hard before I made up my mind." Falcon took her hand.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"**I'm sorry…" He said to her.**

"**Everything will be fine now…. The war is over the evil gone and nothing bad will happen to me in the future. I have no regrets." She said smiling tears running down her face as Brian faded away into nothing it was then she lifted her own hand and you could see right through it.**

"**Why are you disappearing?" Allen asked.**

"**I don't know… it could be that I was never born…. I want you all to promise me something…. Promise that no matter what you have learned of the future. Don't think that you are obligated in any way just live your lives the best that you can and from that shape your own future… no one should know what the future holds for them if you did you really wouldn't be living would you? You can not be afraid to loose…" she said closing her eyes and smiling and then she was gone.**

**Everyone stood there in silence shocked at what had just happened.**

**The next day Hitomi was out in the garden staring off into the pond that glistened as the sun light hit the ripples caused by the gentile breeze.**

"**This is where you've been?" Falcon said walking up beside her then sitting with her. "You know Van was looking for you." He informed her as she stayed silent. Falcon put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**It's natural to feel sorrow Hitomi." He said to her.**

"**It's not that… I just found it strange that she hugged you she hugged Van and even Allen but the only time she touched me was to save my life and I think it was to hide something she didn't want any one to know about." Hitomi said looking at the water.**

"**That was a pretty far fetched story she told about the crystal and how it got inside of her wasn't it." Falcon said looking at Hitomi. **

"**You mean you knew she was lying." Hitomi said to him.**

"**Hitomi you and I both know what was planned for us then Damian changed his mind once he found out the truth." He said closing his eye. "She was out daughter together. Damian stopped us remember he was hoping Aleena would fade away before she could make her way to him." He finished.**

"**It won't take much to figure it out if that was the case." Hitomi said to him.**

"**Van will never have to know Hitomi nothing happened between us the two of you can..." He stopped as she moved away from him.**

"**I don't know if I can stay here on Gaea." She said as Falcon pulled her into him.**

"**You can if you chose to Hitomi… You and Van can be together and create a new Gaea you can still make Aleena's dream come true." He said with a smile on his face.**

"**Thank you Falcon." Hitomi said to him. Van was making his way out to the pond when he saw his brother holding Hitomi.**

**("Just what is going on here?") He thought to himself then he saw Hitomi's face it was upset he pushed down his doubts and fears. Hitomi looked up to see Van she smiled at him and he returned it.**

"**Van, I'm glad you're here there is something I want to talk with you about." She said standing to her feet along with Falcon.**

"**Oh what is it?" He asked her curios.**

"**Van… I want to stay here with you… I love you Van… I want to be with you and no one else." She said throwing herself into his arms Van smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Falcon smiled at the two love birds.**

**The weeks went by and the memory of Aleena had just about faded into nothing.**

**The people of Gaea finished the war defeating Dornkirk then began to rebuild starting with Fanelia it wasn't to long till a good portion of the palace had been rebuilt it was then the people started asking when their king would take a bride.**

**One evening Hitomi along with Van and Falcon were called to the infirmary that had been established where Millerna had been called to as well she had come to help Van's people as well.**

"**Millerna…? What is it?" Van asked removing the curtain.**

"**Van we have a problem." She said revealing a young child. Hitomi went to the side of the young child.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Falcon asked.**

"**I'm not sure but it's not good…" Millerna said then Hitomi let out a gasp.**

"**I know what it is…" Hitomi said to them getting up from the child. "Scarlet fever."**

"**What is it?" Van asked as Allen had made his way into the room.**

"**You all don't know what this is or what it can do?" She asked looking at Millerna.**

"**No…" Millerna said to her seeing the concern on her face.**

"**This illness has killed thousands if not millions on my planet we now have a vaccine to prevent it which I have had… none of you can come near her or…" She stopped.**

"**But I have been treating her." Millerna said.**

"**We have to isolate you and the girl till…" She stopped her words.**

"**So you're saying that you won't get sick." Falcon asked Hitomi. Hitomi sighed deeply and tried to explain to them.**

"**It's not a guarantied thing that I won't get sick but like Millerna I've been exposed so I have to stay here." She said with sad eyes.**

"**Hitomi are you sure." Van asked her Hitomi went back to the little girl she looked at her closely.**

"**What are you looking for?" Millerna asked.**

"**A rash." Not long after her words both Hitomi and Millerna saw the rash on the little girl's neck.**

"**Hitomi how do we treat it?" Millerna asked Hitomi thought for a moment.**

"**All we can do is try and get the fever down for now." Hitomi said then remembered Falcon was a scientist.**

"**Hitomi what are you thinking?" Van asked her.**

"**Zaibach, with all there experiments they must have medication." She said looking at Falcon.**

"**I understand…" Falcon said to her. "I will try and get what I can." He said turning to walk out.**

"**Wait brother… it's too dangerous…" Van said stopping him.**

"**I know but if I don't not only could that child die Hitomi could as well along with Millerna with in time." He said leaving. Van turned his attention back to Hitomi.**

"**Till he can get back I'll need my bag." She requested.**

**Allen had gone and fetched it Hitomi had requested the he not get to close but to throw it to her.**

"**What are you doing?" Millerna asked as she rummaged through her things as she did a man came running in the room.**

"**My lord!" The servant yelled running into the room holding Merle.**

"**Merle!" Van yelled and began to run to her.**

"**Van… Stop!" Hitomi yelled to him stopping him from getting close to the man who was holding his adopted sister. Hitomi walked over Merle was shaking and sweating.**

"**Oh Merle…" She said as the man put her on the cot. Hitomi's face had fear written all over it. Hitomi quickly went back to her bag she finally pulled out two bottles.**

"**Millerna here take this give the girl two pills." She said.**

"**What is it?" She asked.**

"**Pain and fever reducer." She said hanging her head at her words. Hitomi then walked back to Merle and gave her two pills.**

"**Hitomi…. I'm so cold…." Merle said in a weak voice. "Hitomi am I going to die?" Merle asked Van and the others waited to hear what Hitomi was going to say.**

"**No… Merle you're going to be just fine I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Hitomi said releasing tears as Merle closed her eyes Hitomi walked away and into a corner.**

"**There is nothing that we can do!" Van said frustrated.**

"**Van we must trust Hitomi and your brother." Allen said to him.**

**Day after day Van came to see how things were Allen did as well a week had gone bye and Falcon still had not returned.**

"**Hitomi you need to rest." Millerna said to her worried this got Van's attention as well it was then Millerna fell to the ground.**

"**Millerna…!" Hitomi yelled as she ran to her friend Van and Allen looked at one another and made a decision and went over to Hitomi who was trying to help Millerna. Allen picked her up worried for his princess Hitomi stood up and right down she went sweating.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said picking her up and getting her to a cot near by.**

**It was then Falcon came in to the room.**

"**It's about time…" Van said revealing that Hitomi had fallen ill and Van was tending to her.**

"**Hitomi…" Falcon said to her she coughed and opened her eyes to see that Falcon had returned.**

"**I think I have it." He said to her.**

"**That's good… she said closing her eyes.**

**Falcon checked on the others then opened the case that held that the medicine.**

"**What are going to do?" Van asked him watching him pull out small glass containers holding a clear liquid and pulling out a syringe. Then he was about to put it into Hitomi's arm and Van grabbed his hand.**

"**Van… trust me…" He said and when Van gave his approval just then Hitomi went into convulsions.**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled. Allen's attention was now on Hitomi and ran over to her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Hold her down!" Falcon said getting the syringe ready. Then he quickly administered the drug it seemed to take affect immediately. Falcon looked Hitomi over to make sure she was alright.**

"**Don't worry she seems to be resting." He said walking over to the two of them as more people were being brought in.**

"**How do we know if they?" Allen asked.**

"**I will see to them." Falcon said. "I know enough to treat them." He said walking over to them Van looked over at Hitomi.**

"**Allen… what if Hitomi…? He started to ask his question.**

"**No one we care for is going to die Van." He said trying to hide that he was just as scared for her life as well. Falcon returned to them.**

"**We have a very serious problem more people are going to become ill from this and I don't have enough medicine." He said letting his brother and king know the situation.**

"**What are we going to do brother?" He asked him and watched him look at Hitomi.**

"**Hitomi… she can use the power of her crystal but first we have to get her well or there might not be any hope for any of us." Falcon told them as even more people were coming in. Two days later and the entire infirmary was packed and Hitomi was still asleep while Millerna was now conscious and sitting up Merle seemed better as well.**

"**Hitomi please open your eyes." Van pleaded with her then looked around the room and hung his head.**

"**Van… you need your rest… I'll look after her for a while and let you know if there is any change." Falcon said to him feeling his head to make sure her was fine.**

**Van got up without a word feeling tired; Allen watched him leave then took notice to Falcon and watched him closely.**

"**I don't understand you should have woke up by now." He said feeling her head removing strands of her hair from her face. "Hitomi please wake up we need you." He said then leaning down kissing her forehead. When Allen saw this he was shocked.**

**("It can't be, could it? Could Falcon be in love with Hitomi as well?") Allen thought to himself.**

"**Allen, are you feeling alright?" Millerna asked him seeing sweat dripping from the side of his head. Allen turned to his princess.**

"**I would worry about me princess…" He said getting up off her bed falling to the floor.**

"**Allen…!" Millerna yelled out causing Falcon to leave Hitomi side to go and help him.**

"**Allen; why didn't you say something sooner?" Falcon asked him helping him up to his feet Allen was holding his head and he felt so weak.**

"**I was feeling fine till a few moments ago." He responded. Falcon helped him to one of the cots. Mean while Van was making his way into the room when he saw his brother tending some one other that Hitomi he walked over to ask him why he wasn't with him when he realized who it was.**

"**Allen…!" Van said concerned, Falcon left Allen to speak with Van.**

"**Van this is bad I'm out of medicine and I don't know what to do for him." Falcon said revealing that this was taking a toll on him. Falcon then walked away to try and see if he might have miss placed some medicine. Van got closer to his friend and put a cold cloth on his forehead, Allen opened his eyes as if to be in a lot of pain.**

"**Van…" Allen said barely able to speak.**

"**Don't talk Allen just rest." Van told him.**

"**So this is how it ends…" Allen said coughing.**

"**No…. You're going to be fine Allen." Van said to him watching Allen close his eyes.**

**Hitomi opened her eyes and sat up in cot, she looked around she saw Van and got up and walked over to him then saw who he was sitting with and gasped.**

"**Hitomi…?" Van said surprised.**

"**Van…." She said looking all around her then back down at her friend.**

"**Falcon is out of medicine." He said to her.**

"**So many…." She said still in shock.**

"**Millerna is sick as well, Merle seems to be getting better but now Allen is ill." He said as she sat on the side of the cot with him.**

"**My lord! The Duke Fried was on his way here to see his aunt… He has also become very ill." A guard reported to his king.**

"**Where is he now?" Van asked.**

"**He is being brought here from his ship my lord." The guard said.**

"**Thank you." Van said getting to his feet he looked at Hitomi she sat there in a daze till the doors opened reveal Chid looking as if her were in pain. Hitomi got up and went to him Van stood by her side.**

"**Chid…. Can you hear me?" Hitomi asked him he opened his eyes and tears rolled out from his eyes.**

"**Hitomi…. Hitomi it hurts…" He said pleading with her to stop the pain.**

**Chid was put down near Allen and Hitomi's heart was torn and didn't know what to do. Van knew how much Chid meant to her he to was frustrated.**

"**Hitomi is awake." Falcon said to Van. "No I didn't find any more." He said looking at Hitomi with the young duke. Falcon saw the anger with in his brother.**

"**Van I believe that all this is happening for a reason don't you find it odd that Hitomi woke up just as Allen and Chid became ill. Van turned to look at his brother.**

"**She must learn how to use her crystal. And this might be the only way she will learn." Falcon spoke to his brother.**

"**So are you saying that the crystal is doing all this to get her to use it?" Van asked him.**

"**No what I'm saying is some times a person must go through things to become what they are meant to be." He said staring at Hitomi.**

"**What do you know Falcon?" Van asked him almost angered.**

"**I've been trying to figure out why Hitomi herself became ill and then remained a sleep after I gave her the medication." He said watching her with a perplexed look on his face. Both then walked over to her.**

"**Hitomi…" Falcon said gaining her gaze. "You do know that you have the power to cure everyone here don't you?" He asked her.**

"**You're talking about the crystal aren't you?" She said looking away from him angered that he would even bring it up to her.**

"**I don't know how." She said getting up then looking falcon in the eye and smacking his face. Van was taking aback by this. Falcon had grabbed her hand and looked at her sternly.**

"**Hitomi… the answer is with in you and we are running out of time." He said then letting her go Hitomi felt something and stepped back from them.**

"**Hitomi…?" Van said concerned. Watching her even Falcon became worried.**

**Both reached out to her and she pushed them back.**

"**Stay away from me." She said running out the door.**

"**What was that about?" Van asked.**

"**Van go after her I don't want her alone." Falcon said as he walked back over to Allen and Chid. Outside Van saw Hitomi leaning against a tree.**

"**Hitomi are you okay?" Van asked her.**

"**No… No I'm not…" She said holding her chest as the crystal was embedding it's self into her chest once it had she fell to the ground.**

"**Hitomi.." Van said as he went to touch her.**

"**No Van stay there please." She said to him and she closed her eyes then a bright light engulfed her when it was gone it revealed Hitomi with beautiful white wings that had a silver lining around them she turned and looked at Van all he could do was stare at her and his thought raced as to where he had seen those wings and gown before. Hitomi then began to walk past him.**

"**Hitomi where ate you going?" He asked her and she stopped walking to answer him.**

"**I must go to the sick Van." She said with pain in her voice. Van followed her as they entered the room Falcon looked up in amazement at the woman before him he moved from his spot and let her near Chid. Van wondered why she went straight to Chid when Allen looked worse he watched as she shed tears for the boy. Chid then gaped for air and she took him in her arms then his body went limp and Hitomi felt something grip.**

"**Chid…! Open your eyes please…" She pleaded with him it was then Van realized that he was gone and he watched Hitomi grip him tighter when she did a bright light seemed to fly from with in her then engulfed the entire planet in a flash.**

**Once the light was gone Chid had opened his eyes and everyone seemed to better as if they had never been sick at all.**

"**Chid… thank goodness you alright." Hitomi said hugging him. Allen sat up and watched the sight and he looked at Van for an answer.**

"**Hitomi…. I was in the dark it kept dragging me away… A voice called out to me she said her name was Aleena…" Chid said looking at Hitomi all she did was smile.**

"**She looked like you Hitomi she had the same wings and dress and she was warm." Chid said to her. Hitomi then stood to her feet and looked at Van she held out her hand to him with a smile.**

"**What now?" He asked her taking her hand.**

"**Now you and I will make a dream reality." She spoke to him walking outside Falcon knew what was next, he knew that Aleena would still be born and that her future and dream will be as it should have been.**

**Hitomi released her power creating a peaceful world where she and Van ruled.**

**It wasn't long after Hitomi became pregnant then giving birth to a beautiful little girl named Aleena.**

"**Even though we can not be together we will never be apart." Kagome spoke into Falcons heart and mind on the day the new princess was born.**


End file.
